Talk:The Justice Legion
Hey, I'm wondering if I can join. I may not be on much, there's quite a bit of stuff that keeps me busy but it's not all that time-consuming, e.g. Falconry, administrating, developing, but when I AM on I can be very productive. Please reply. Thanks ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 10:10, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Of course you can join! We really need members. And thank YOU. x3 Welcome to the F!re Clan! ~F!regirl/Enderblaze. P.s. Go to Fsymbols, put symbols in your name so people can't clone you easily. Ctrl + v to paste. I just want to note that Thunderbird is a Native American legend who is based off a bald or golden eagle (in this case, since I love bald eagles I based my character off one). Thunderbird is not intended to be called a Thunder eagle, but as you do... :) ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 21:04, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Fire; I was wondering, on the emblem, are the violet flames outweighing the orange? Or are they equal? Also, does the emblem have fancy name or anything? Thanks. ▬Vex The emblem symbolises.. Justice. The F!re Clan isn't going to be renamed, but we are giving it another name; The.. Warriors of Justice.. (not the best but better than F!re Clan..). As you know, the F!re Clan's duty is to defend innocents and punish evil people... like Koger (did i mention i have Kogaphobia? xD). ~F!regirl. Thanks, Fire. Nice meaning ^^. So... The violet flames are outweighing the orange, then? Also, I haven't seen Kogre in a long time. No need to have that phobia.▬Vex lol no u didnt edit my page fie :3 Sorry I didn't take care of this a long time ago. I just read your page and saw that you are allied with ShadowClan, and if I still was Dapplestar, I would of accepted this. Of course, I am pretty sure Spottedstar and Zeroflame will too but they take care of things now and do what they think. So, tomorrow or maybe soon - I have no idea - they will take notice of this and ask you if you might want to keep the alliegance between us. Sorry for coming in like this, but I thought it was for the best to inform you. Have a good Christmas eve by the way! ^u^ -Dapplekit(sc Thanks... but i have muslim parents. I really wanna celebrate Christmas, but i got a feeling it's gonna be worse than last year.. I even have no friends in real life... :( but thanks anyway... Merry Christmas and happy New Year!!!! /\ - /\ ~F!regirl. Ah, I see now. ^u^ Well, though you don't celebrate Christmas, I do wish you to have a good time during these holidays. And aw, no worries. No friends gives you more chance to make a good progress on the internet, since it's the best way to make friends nowadays. A happy New Year to you as well! c: -Dapplekit(sc Thanks.. :\ ~F!regurl. Can I join your clan?... my name in the game is Justice and I mainly kill bullies when I wanna take the stress away x3 Of course you can join. ^w^ and cool name, btw. Welcome to the Justice Legion! ~F!re/Harmony. Welcome to the clan, Justice! ^^ Also, Fire, why is the clan shut down...? :/ ▬Vex I'm just.. not a very good leader.. ~F!re/Harmony. Don't lie to yourself, Fire. You're a great leader! What would make you think otherwise? ▬Vex Vex, I noticed your name Said 'Vex aka Armin Arlet' Does that mean you watch Attack On Titan? .__. -Crimsonkit